


A Different Kind of War

by CuteHeartz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America, Angst, FACE Family, Fanfiction, Funny, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred prepares to go into battle, but Arthur isn't ready to let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of War

"Alfred, no."

Alfred rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I've told you this a million times, Arthur. I  _have_ to do this." They'd been arguing for an hour, and Alfred was getting really annoyed. Why couldn't Arthur see things his way? Why couldn't he understand how important this was? How crucial? 

"No, Alfred. You don't! Why cant you understand how bloody stupid this is? It's not that important! It's just-"

"Not that important!?" Alfred shouted, shock and anger flaring in his eyes. He knew Arthur wouldn't understand. "Arthur, if I don't do this, do you know what's at stake? This could mean the difference between life and death! Mattie is already at risk, and if I don't do this, then it's all over for me! For  _us!"_ Alfred hoped Arthur would understand. He had too.

Arthur was silent, his head lowered.  "I just.. I just don't want to bloody risk you going out there and... A-and not returning to me." He said quietly. Alfred felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He quickly hugged Arthur tightly. 

"I promise Artie. I promise I'll come back to you as soon as possible. And I won't come back empty handed. I'll have Mattie's supplies that he needs to live, and I'll also have things for you and I. I swear." Arthur sighed, his fingers playing with a strand of Alfred's hair. 

"Just... Just make sure you come back with those tea kits. I bloody ran out of tea yesterday and I don't know how I was even able to function this morning." Alfred nodded. "Of course. I'll make sure to get you your tea stuff, as well as that Apple Watch that Mattie needs." 

Arthur was silent for a moment before shaking his head in exasperation. "This is just...." He sighed. "Alfred, why can't you just wait until next year? You know how many wankers die in these kinds of raids."

Alfred had a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke. 

"Thats just how Black Friday works, Artie."

Arthur sighed. "True."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I've always had the imagine in my head of Black Friday being a battleground, so I thought I'd write a (late) funny and angsty one-shot to go with it all. Hope you liked it!


End file.
